Sour Revenge
by Justicerocks
Summary: Ed's fifteen year old son Clark want's his father's attention and he knows how to get it. He takes three bullies hostage and it could have dealy results.


A\N I came up with this story idea when I saw the promo for next weeks episode and I thought I saw Ed's son Clark with the gun. This is set after Remote Contral :D I hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: All epiosdes up to and including Remote Contral

Warnings: School shoting, bullying

**Sour Revenge**

"Dad you're not talking me out of this! There's no way you're going to negotiating me out of this! They hurt me and I'll kill them because you're not going to call Scorpio on me!" Fifteen year old Clark Lane told his father Ed Lane as he held two bullies that had been beating him up since the seventh grade hostage in the one of the hallways of their Toronto high-school. "You told me to me tough!" Clark continued trying not to cry in front of his father because he would surely disapprove.

"Clark listen to me, I know they hurt you, I know that, I get that but killing them that's not a good way of dealing with this. You know that your mother and I taught you better then that so just put down the gun and we'll fix this problem I promise." Ed couldn't believe that his own son would resort to taking people hostage instead of coming to him for help.

"This is how people fix their problems!" Clark told his father as he pushed his father's gun deeper into one of the bullies' heads.

"I have the solution." Sam Braddock said through his headset from his position on the school roof directly across from the widow where Clark was standing with the bullies. Sam didn't like taking anybody's life but Ed's son Clark was more then just anybody to him he was his teammates son and Sam was not under any circumstances going to take a lethal shot unless he had to.

"No, Clark won't shoot them he knows that's against the law he knows." Ed repeated for his team to hear but he was more saying it for himself when he hard a gun shot go off and….

Five Hours Early 

"Clark hurry up, you're going to miss your bus!" Sophia Lane called up the stairs to her fourteen year old son.

"In a minute Mom!" Clark yelled from his parent's bedroom where he has just figured out the combination to his parents safe and was now putting his father's spare gun into his backpack. "Can Dad drive me?" Ed asked his mother running down the stairs as fast as he could.

Clark's question surprised Sophia, Clark and Ed didn't always get along because Clark didn't seem to be tough enough for Ed and they weren't really into any of the same things. "I don't know…" Sophia began telling Clark when Ed walked into the front hallway carrying his duffel bag for work.

"Of course I can drive you Clark, go grab your lunch off the table and meet me in my truck." Ed told his son as he opened the front door of the house, glad that Clark wanted him to drive him to school they didn't always get along and Ed sometimes got upset and angry that Wordy seemed to make parenting look so easy.

"A lunch really? Do you want me to look like a looser?" Clark questioned his parents trying to act in a way his father would approve of, "I need money, we have a cafeteria." Clark informed his parents as he looked at both of them, his mother was a little unhappy with his attitude and choice of words but his father seemed to be ok with what he was saying.

"I'll give you money when we get there." Ed promised his son as they walked out the front door, "So why don't you want to ride the bus?" Ed questioned his son as they climbed into his truck.

"It's takes way to long and the bus drivers stupid." Clark lied to his father again as Ed started his truck, "How's work?" Clark questioned his father; he wanted to know a little bit more about what he did.

"Oh, you know its ok." Ed told his son, he didn't like bringing his work home with him.

*********************************************************************************

"So how's your official day back feel?" Sam Braddock asked Jules Callaghan as he caught up to her, "It's great to have you back by the way." Sam told her trying to smile, they had recently broken up and their relationship had been a bit awkward and shaky.

"Sam," Jules drew out his name, "It's great, ok and I don't want to wreak in by starting this up again, I'm glad we can still be friends but that's it." Jules told him as she stopped before walking into the SRU gym to work out before briefing.

"Yea, Jules we can still be friends." Sam said a little bit angrily to himself as he waited for a few minutes before following Jules towards the SRU gym.

***********************************************************

"Have a good day at school buddy, I'll see you tonight." Ed told Clark as he drove up to the front of his son's high-school and handed him six dollars, "I want that change back." Ed told him as Clark climbed out of the passenger seat accidently hitting the gun in his backpack against the side of the truck. "Clark. What's made that noise?" Ed asked his son sternly, he could have sworn that it sounded like a gun but there was no way Clark would ever bring a gun to school.

"It's just my calculator Dad; I threw in my bag after I was done my homework this morning." Clark told his father as he quickly pulled his calculator out of his dark blue backpack and showed it to his father, "Can I go now?" Clark wanted to know.

"Yea, yea, sure go have a nice day." Ed told him again as Clark turned around quickly to give him thumbs up before turning back around and walking into his high-school

********************************************************************

"Well, well, if it isn't are best friend. Your Daddy drive you to school today little Clark? Jason Andrews asked Clark mockingly as he and his two best friends walked up to Clark, "You didn't answer me." Jason informed Clark as he pushed him up against a locker in the front hallway of the school.

"Yea, he drove me." Clark answered as he began to walk away. "Can you move?" Clark asked trying to be forceful but it never worked and these were the times he wished he was more like his father and less like his mother.

"No, I don't think so; we're not finished with you yet." Najeem Hasgove told Clark as he pushed him forward a little bit to make it seem like he tripped and fell to the ground, "Aw, poor little Clarky here yet me help you." Najeem joked again as he held out his hand for Clark to take but then pushed him down again, "You're worthless." Najeem laughed along with his other two friends as Clark slowly got up.

"You're not roughhousing again are you gentleman?" Mr. Jade their Science teacher asked them as he walked up to them, Clark, Najeem, Jason and Dekan were always fooling around in his Science class.

"No, sir, Clark's Dad just drove him in, we're going to go to his locker and then to the library to study." Dekan answered quickly as fair as any of the teachers at their high-school were considered he Najeem and Jason and Clark were all best friends and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Ok," Mr. Jade said obviously believing his story, "I'll see you boys in class today." Mr. Jade told them as he walked down the hallway.

"Hurry up, Clark we have to go to your locker!" Najeem tormented Clark as he began to, follow him down the hallway towards his locker.

"Uh, oh, Clark you better hurry up the bell just rang." Jason laughed as the bell signaling class was starting rung.

Clark sighed heavily as he reached into his backpack and took out his father's spare gun and pointed it at, Jason, Najeem and Dekan, "You move and I shoot all of you." Clark told them rather bravely. "My father taught me how to shoot so, I have perfect aim." He warned them as he continued to point the gun at him felling good that he finally was controlling them

*****************************************************************

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL EATON HIGH SCHOOL SHOOTING IN PROGRAS." The voice came over the PA in the SRU unit and Greg, Wordy and Ed became very worried that was Clark's high-school what was going on? They all thought.

"Ok team listen up I called Team Three in, this is personal so they're going to calling most of the shots." Greg told Team One through their radio headsets as he drove on of the SRU SUV's to Eaton high-school.

**********************************************************************************************

"Why is this personal?" Sam asked, Wordy as he covered his mouth piece so the rest of the team wouldn't hear him.

"Eaton high is where Ed's son Clark goes to school." Wordy quickly explained to Sam as he also covered his mouth piece.

"Oh," Sam sighed as he took his hand off of the mouth piece.

*************************************************************

"Eddie, you gotten hold of Soph yet?" Greg asked Ed as they walked closer towards the school where people were standing wondering what was going on, "Keep trying she should know this from you." Greg told his friend as they approached a young Constable, "You wanna tell me what actually is going on here?" Greg asked the young Constable as he quickly turned on his feet.

"A male grade nine student has three other grade nine students hostage at gun point sir." The young constable quickly explained to Greg and Ed.

"You got a name?" Ed asked the constable a little on edge as he worried about Clark.

"Yes, sir." The young constable answered fully aware of who Ed was, "Clark Lane." The constable told him.

Ed stood very still looking at the constable for a few minutes not knowing what to say there was no way, Clark would hold anyone hostage he knew better then that, "Excuse me?" Ed finally got out.

"Eddie, go to the command post and stay there got a hold of Sophia and tell her what's going on but you are to stay in the trailer and that's an order." Greg hardly ever gave Ed direct orders.

"Yes, sir." Ed stormed away back to the command post where Spike was.

"Team One stand-down I repeat stand down Ed's son is the hostage taker." Greg told his team as they all stopped in their tracks not believing what they were hearing.

**********************************************************************************************

"My dad's SRU team is going to come and kill you guys once you found out what you've done to me." Clark promised, Jason, Najeem and Dekan as he continued to point the guns at the bullies, sighing when he heard his cell phone ring he answered it, "Hello." He said into it.

"Clark, buddy, I don't know if your Dad's told me about you my name Andrew Kaysen Team Three Team leader. Andrew told Clark trying to stay calm.

"My Dad never tells me anything where's Greg?" Clark asked Andrew "I want to talk to Greg and I want my Dad's team dealing with these bullies not you." Clark told him as he tried to cry.

"Your Dad's team can't have anything to do with this but because it involves you but I'm still here too help you just like Greg would be." Andrew tried to explain to Clark.

"No! I've know Greg since I was a baby, I want to talk to him!" Clark told Andrew as he slammed his cell phone shut and threw it across the hallway.

"I told him to take care of those bullies!" Ed slammed his fist hard against the inside of the command post as he walked outside knowing that Soph would be there any minute.

"Clark was having some problems with bullies' last year I guess he still is." Wordy sighed, "Ed's going to be beating himself up about this he comes down hard on Clark for not being tough. "Wordy explained more.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Ed! What's going on?" Sophia asked her husband as she ran through the yellow crime scene tape into his arms crying. "Why did you have to tell him to be tough?" Sophia asked him angrily.

"Soph just calm down, everything's going to be fine ok, Clark's going to be fine," Ed tried to reassure his wife.

"Calm down?" Sophia asked, "Don't tell me to calm down!" She told him, "Just fix this, I'll be fine here." Sophia promised.

Ed sighed as he walked back into the command trailer, "Ed Clark says if he doesn't get to talk to you he'll kill one of the hostages." Andrew explained to Ed.

"Sam's already on the roof and so is Jules, take Lou and Donna with you and go talk to your son." Rollie told his friend as Greg nodded his head in agreement.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Ed nodded his head as he grabbed a gun and ran into Clark's high-school and ran into the hallway and covered by Lou and Donna he walked as close as he could towards his son where Clark immediately began talking to him. "Dad you're not talking me out of this! There's no way you're going to negotiating me out of this! They hurt me and I'll kill them because you're not going to call Scorpio on me!" Fifteen year old Clark Lane told his father Ed Lane as he held three bullies that had been beating him up since the seventh grade hostage in the one of the hallways of their Toronto high-school. "You told me to me tough!" Clark continued trying not to cry in front of his father because he would surely disapprove.

"Clark listen to me, I know they hurt you, I know that, I get that but killing them that's not a good way of dealing with this. You know that your mother and I taught you better then that so just put down the gun and we'll fix this problem I promise." Ed couldn't believe that his own son would resort to taking people hostage instead of coming to him for help.

"This is how people fix their problems!" Clark told his father as he pushed his father's gun deeper into one of the bullies' heads.

"I have the solution." Sam Braddock said through his headset from his position on the school roof directly across from the widow where Clark was standing with the bullies. Sam didn't like taking anybody's life but Ed's son Clark was more then just anybody to him he was his teammates son and Sam was not under any circumstances going to take a lethal shot unless he had to.

"No, Clark won't shoot them he knows that's against the law he knows." Ed repeated for his team to hear but he was more saying it for himself when he hard a gun shot go off and Clark shot himself and fell to the ground blood running quickly onto the hallway. "Clark!" Ed yelled as loud as he possibly could as he ran to his son's side well Lou and Donna roughly took handcuffed Jason, Najeem and Dekan. "Clark! Clark! Talk to me!" Ed said as loud as he could as he put pressure on his son's wounds, "We need medical attention now!" Ed yelled as loud as he could into his headset,

"Dad… I'm sorry." Clark told Ed weekly as his eyes closed and he passed out.

"No, Clark it's not your fault." Es told him a few tears running down his face as medics arrive.

(End of episode montage show Ed and Sophia sitting beside Clark's hospital bed, hoping their son will wake, show the rest of team one and Donna and Rollie sitting in a waiting room in a hospital Greg, Wordy and Rollie leaning against walls, Spike, Lou and Donna sitting in silence and Jules and Sam sitting beside each other Jules hand in Sam's and her head on his shoulder.

The End

A\N I hoped everyone liked it :D


End file.
